1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an inkjet recording head that records an image by causing ink drops to adhere to a recording medium such as recording paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inkjet recording heads have conventionally been proposed that are equipped with a substrate, multiple piezoelectric members mounted on said substrate, and a cavity-holding member that contains multiple ink cavities formed such that they face the piezoelectric members.
In an inkjet recording head of this type, a voltage is applied to prescribed piezoelectric members in accordance with an image signal so that they will deform, thereby pressurizing and expelling the ink inside the corresponding ink cavities.
However, in the inkjet recording head described above, depending on the pattern of voltage applied to the piezoelectric members, vibration caused by the deformation of the piezoelectric members is transmitted to neighboring piezoelectric members and ink cavities via the substrate and cavity-holding member, and causes the neighboring piezoelectric members and ink cavities to deform as well, resulting in a phenomenon in which ink drops are unintentionally expelled from other ink cavities, i.e., crosstalk. This crosstalk not only negatively affects image quality stability, but also leads to reduced ink expulsion efficiency because the force generated by the deformation of a piezoelectric member is not used for ink expulsion from only the corresponding ink cavity.